


Mi dulce niño

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Yaku Morisuke se enamoro a primera vista de Nishinoya Yuu en su primer partido contra Karasuno. Y él nos cuenta lo que sucede a partir de ahí, cuando declara en su mente que hará del chico su novio.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke





	Mi dulce niño

**Author's Note:**

> La historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Yaku. La canción es: MI dulce niña de Kumbia Kings.

_¡Chiquillo, te quiero!_

_Vas a ser mi dulce niño…_

Desde la primera vez que vi a Nishinoya Yuu, quedé prendado de él. Sin duda alguna, iba a ser mi dulce niño…

_Ya lo ves estoy, tan loco por ti_

_Cuando te veo venir_

_No sé ni que decir_

_Y no encuentro la manera de decirte_

_Lo que siento_

_Que tengo un nudo por dentro_

_Que de amor me estoy muriendo_

Quizás fuera por su gran energía eh imperatividad, pero siempre se me dificultaba hablar con él, cuando se me acercaba. No importa cuanto intentaba decirle como me sentía, nunca lograba mi cometido… y me quedaba con una opresión en el pecho terrible…

_Ya lo ves yo voy, siempre detrás de ti_

_Para ver si tu al fin, te fijarías en mi_

_Pero no encuentro el camino_

_Para que tu estés conmigo_

_Mas lo tengo decidido_

_Voy a ser más que tu amigo_

De alguna forma, logre hacerme su amigo, ya que compartíamos la misma posición en la cancha de vóley, y nuestros intereses no eran tan diferentes. Sin embargo, notaba que era difícil que me viera, aun cuando iba detrás de él, buscando su atención…

_Ya te lo tengo advertido_

_Lo tengo bien decidido_

_Yo te voy a enamorar,_

_y conmigo tú vas a estar_

_No quieras disimularlo,_

_Si en mi también has pensado_

_Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo_

Kuroo idiota Tetsurou, se dio cuenta de mi interés por el libero de Karasuno… y aunque sabia que eso era un problema, preferí ignorarlo, y centrarme solo en hacer que mi enamorado me notara.

Estaba completamente decidido a conseguir que Nishinoya Yuu fuese mi novio, y nadie iba a detenerme.

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_Mi dulce niño (Na Na Na)_

_Tú me fascinas (Na Na Na)_

_Por tu sonrisa, por tu mirada linda_

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_Mi dulce niño (Na Na Na)_

_Tu eres mi vida (Na Na Na)_

_Contigo niño, quiero pasar los días_

No podía evitar suspirar de amor, cada vez que veía a Nishinoya actuar como un niño pequeño a mi alrededor… ¡Es tan lindo y adorable! Y su sonrisa… su sonrisa es hermosa… quiero pasar mi vida a su lado…

_Yo sé que eres tú, el niño ideal_

_el que me tiene mal, con el que quiero estar_

_Y con todo lo que pido sin querer ser atrevido_

_Es que tu vengas conmigo, por favor eso te pido_

Preparé un picnic en el parque para decirle a Nishinoya como me sentía… hacerlo venir era lo difícil, pero al final lo conseguí.

_Quiero verte así, tan cerquita de mí,_

_Para poder decir, lo que siento por ti_

_Y te juro que te quiero, que tengo un amor sincero_

_Y que yo me desespero por alguno de tus besos_

La cita en el parque fue muy divertida, aunque Nishinoya hablo casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo, antes de irnos, lo jale de su brazo. Él acabo sentado en mi regazo, demasiado cerca, y lo único en lo que pude pensar en ese momento, es en que quería tenerlo así por más tiempo…

Al final, le dije como me sentía, aunque me respondió que solo me veía como un amigo…

-Está bien, pero te lo advierto, Yuu. Voy a enamorarte. -Fue lo que declare, antes de que nos separáramos.

Iba a hacer que él fuera mío.

_Ya te lo tengo advertido_

_Lo tengo bien decidido_

_Yo te voy a enamorar,_

_Y conmigo tú vas a estar_

_No quieras disimularlo,_

_Si en mi también has pensado_

_Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo_

Como no tenia muchas ideas de como enamorar a Nishinoya, tuve que recurrir a mi gran dolor de cabeza, Kuroo idiota Tetsurou…

Le conté lo que había pasado en la cita, y después de reírse de mi declaración, comenzamos a pensar en algún plan. Realmente, iba a hacer que ese niño estuviera conmigo.

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_Mi dulce niño (Na Na Na)_

_Tú me fascinas (Na Na Na)_

_Por tu sonrisa, por tu mirada linda_

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_Mi dulce niño (Na Na Na)_

_Tu eres mi vida (Na Na Na)_

_Contigo niño, quiero pasar los días_

Nos costo mucho tiempo, pero Kuroo logró hacer que Karasuno fuera invitado al mismo campamento de entrenamiento que Nekoma. Y podría jurar, que Nishinoya se veía más bonito que en nuestra cita. Además, cuando estaba cerca de mí, se sonrojaba y era todo tímido… ¡Tan lindo! Mi dulce niño…

_Ya te lo tengo advertido_

_Lo tengo bien decidido_

_Yo te voy a enamorar,_

_Y conmigo tú vas a estar_

_No quieras disimularlo,_

_Si en mi también has pensado_

_Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo_

Kuroo y Kai me ayudaron a estar cerca de Nishinoya, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Lo ayudé con sus recepciones, y le di buenos consejos. Poco a poco, la incomodidad se fue, y comenzó a ser natural que ambos estuviéramos juntos todo el tiempo. ¡Él incluso parecía feliz de pasar tiempo conmigo!

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_Mi dulce niño (Na Na Na)_

_Tú me fascinas (Na Na Na)_

_Por tu sonrisa, Por tu mirada linda_

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_Mi dulce niño (Na Na Na)_

_Tu eres mi vida (Na Na Na)_

_Contigo niño, quiero pasar los días_

Al finalizar el campamento, Nishinoya me cito detrás de uno de los gimnasios… ¡Se me declaro! ¡Nunca había estado tan feliz como ese día!

Lo bese, y le di un fuerte abrazo, antes de que tuviera que subir a su autobús de regreso a Miyagi… ¡Al fin había conseguido a mi dulce niño!

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_Mi dulce niño (Na Na Na)_

_Tú me fascinas (Na Na Na)_

_Por tu sonrisa, Por tu mirada linda_

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_Mi dulce niño (Na Na Na)_

_Tu eres mi vida (Na Na Na)_

_Contigo niño, quiero pasar los días_

Ahora, estoy en mi segundo año de Universidad, y Yuu y yo vamos a empezar a vivir juntos. No puedo esperar para poder tener a mi dulce niño todo el tiempo en mi casa… lo voy a mimar con todo lo que quiera, y no voy a soltarlo por nada. Junto a él quiero pasar todos mis días…


End file.
